A Naked Padawan
by Geri K
Summary: After crash landing in the snow. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan take shelter in a cave. This is what happens to a Padawan when he least expects it.


A Naked Padawan.

Their abrupt landing due to a faulty coil was made even dodgier because of the falling snow. Obi-Wan glided the craft to a stop only a few metres from the edge of a cliff. Luckily, they were unhurt, and so began the trek across the snow to the spaceport several miles away. Fortunately, they had warm clothes on, and their robes protected them from the freezing conditions. After several hours of walking, the falling snow was threatening to turn into a blizzard and Qui-Gon felt that they should shelter until the storm passed.

In the distance, there was a mountain range and he stretched out and sensed a safe haven for them in the hills to spend the night.

"Obi-Wan, there is a blizzard coming and I believe it would be safer to seek shelter for the night. There appears to be a large cave up beyond the tree line half way up the first hill. We should keep to the trees to prevent more snow falling on us. My robe is already wet and so is yours."

"Very well Master, I agree. I don't fancy getting soaked to the skin and having to walk all the way to the spaceport in wet clothes."

As they came closer to the mountain there appeared to be two ways to get to the cave. Qui-Gon began to walk up a track that had many obstacles littering the ground and large boulders to go around. However, Obi-Wan saw a short cut around the edge of a frozen pond and on the other side he could see a clear track to the cave.

"Master, I believe it would be easier to go this way to the cave." Obi-Wan pointed to the track closer to the frozen pond.

Qui-Gon looked where Obi-Wan was pointing, and then looked to where he'd suggested, which was a bit rougher.

"Padawan I feel we should go this way, it may be longer yet I feel it is safer."

"I don't sense any danger Master?"

"Then by all means Padawan, you go your way and I shall go mine. Whoever gets there first shall find some wood and make a fire."

"As you wish Master." Obi-Wan took off towards the frozen pond, but as he stepped onto the ice, it began to rain and the water mixed with the snow to become slush under his feet and made walking very precarious.

He had only gone a hundred metres when he slipped, and started to slide. He Grabbed hold of a branch as he slid past and it slowed his progress for a moment until the branch broke and slid across the pond with him. He wondered if his Master had seen him fall and the thought made him blush with embarrassment. Obi-Wan looked over to the way Qui-Gon had gone but he couldn't see him. He felt relief fill him hoping that Qui-Gon hadn't seen his slip. He slowly got to his feet and using the branch that he still had in his hand. Poked it against the hard icy pond to make sure it would hold his weight.

Obi-Wan couldn't believe how slippery the ice was and he fell again and slid right into a thin patch of ice, which broke under his weight. He sank in ankle deep water and when the cold water soaked through his robe and touched his skin he let out a yelp. It was so cold and he struggled to his feet. He glanced up towards the cave hoping Qui-Gon hadn't heard him cry out. He was feeling quite foolish, and now wished he'd gone with his Master. There was no sign of Qui-Gon and so he trudged on over the last portion of the icy pond and struggled in his wet clothes up the track to the cave.

ooo

Qui-Gon had an easy trek to the cave and along the way picked up several sticks and bark to begin a fire. He presumed Obi-Wan would at least bring some wood with him too. He had a roaring fire going when he heard Obi-Wan enter the cave. The young man had several pieces of wood in his arms. However, Qui-Gon noticed his Padawan's lips were quite blue and his clothes were dripping wet. He stood up and rushed to Obi-Wan relieving him of the large chunks of wood and he turned to place them on the fire. As he did he asked the obvious question.

"Padawan, why are you dripping wet?"

"I-I slipped over when it started to rain Mast-er." He said through shaky lips. "D-did you know that ice is slippery when it's wet?" Obi-Wan said as he shivered.

"Well yes! My young Padawan of course I know that…. Didn't you?" Qui-Gon questioned with a bemused look on his face.

"N-no Master I didn't, as you v-very well know. I've never seen snow or ice before in my entire life, until today!"

"Obi-Wan, take off those wet clothes, or you'll freeze to death. We'll dry them by the fire."

"But Master, I'm wet right through to my skin. What am I going to wear while they dry? Your robe is soaked just as much as mine is?"

"Oh come now Obi-Wan, the cave is warm and it's not as if I haven't seen you naked before. I seem to remember you walking from the fresher to your room without worrying when you forgot to take a towel with you! You didn't worry about modesty then my young Padawan!"

Obi-Wan shrugged, and did as his Master suggested. Soon his clothes were spread out all around the cave along with Qui-Gon's robe. Obi-Wan sat down on a rock and held his hands up to the fire. "Ah that's better Master, you were right, the cave is warm."

"So tell me Padawan how did you manage to get so wet?"

"I slid across the pond and it broke under my weight. I guess that I should've come with you Master. You were right your way was the safest way."

"Umm, I do believe your learning Padawan. I can remember a few years ago you would have insisted that your way was the best way."

I've grown up since then Master, but I still make mistakes. Do you think I'll ever be ready to become a Knight?"

"Oh don't worry so much Obi-Wan, I am quite pleased with your progress and I am happy that you have your own opinions. It wouldn't do for you to follow me blindly all the time. I've been known to make one or two mistakes in my time."

"Not as many as me I'll wager."

"I must admit Padawan you do tend to find yourself in difficult situations more often than I."

"Well I hope my clothes dry before the Jedi come looking for us. I certainly don't want anyone to see me naked!"

Qui-Gon laughed and stoked the fire. "Especially if it's Master Gallia and her Padawan Siri!"

"Master! – They're not coming 'now' are they?" he said standing up looking towards the entrance.

"Calm down Padawan, I've contacted the spaceport and told Master Gallia and Master Alicia our predicament about crashing and they said they would fly here in the morning to pick us up. Therefore, your clothes will be dry before they arrive and your modesty will be saved."

Early the next morning although the sky was dark and grey it wasn't snowing or raining and Qui-Gon had gone out to find some more wood for the fire. They had been on mission after mission for six months and Qui-Gon wanted to enjoy the silence for a little while longer.

After stoking up the fire, he stood by the entrance marvelling at the glorious views and he could feel the living force all around him. He saw the sun just rising over the mountains and turned to call Obi-Wan to watch it with him. Yet when he looked at Obi-Wan curled in the foetal position close to the fire he decided to let him sleep.

He stepped out to get a better view of the sun rising when he noticed a shuttle parked at the bottom of the hill just near the frozen pond. Master Gallia and Master Alicia and their two padawan's were just heading up to the cave on the same track as Obi-Wan had come up the night before. It was a straight track and with all the ice on it he was sure they'd slip before they reached the cave.

Qui-Gon stepped forward and called out. "Hello Master Gallia! Master Alicia! no need to come up, we're fine, we'll come down to you!" As he spoke, some snow and ice above him fell making a loud noise and he stepped back away from it. He waved to the four Jedi and turned to go back and wake Obi-Wan.

Nevertheless, Obi-Wan had heard Qui-Gon yelling out and he woke up disorientated. He didn't even stop to realise he was naked and rushed to the entrance of the cave.

"Master what's up? what happp…. Argh….". he screamed, as he slipped on the fresh snow that had fallen on the ground.

His feet slipped out from under him and he landed on his back and began to slide down the hill along the short narrow path that led directly to where the four females where standing. The track had turned to ice after the rain had stopped and unfortunately, for Obi-Wan he had nothing to hold on too.

Naked as the day he was born the nineteen year old slid to a stop, spreadeagled at the feet of four human females.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi!" all four women shouted at once.

"Oh my Force! What do you think you are doing, where are your clothes!" Master Gallia stammered as she tried to turn Siri around, who was gaping at the full form of Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan was flustered and so embarrassed, and he tried to cover him self-up. By holding his hands in front of him. He shifted and tried to stand up, nevertheless, all he succeeded in doing was slipping flat on his face with his backside sticking up in the air. Frustrated by his lack of co-ordination he put his hands on the ice and sat back on his knees with his back to the four women.

"I'm so sorry Master's, I didn't mean to…, I was…, my clothes……. he was stuttering and realised it was no use saying anything else so he just sat there staring up at his Master. Who by this time, was walking precariously down the side of the track holding Obi-Wan's clothes in a bundle.

Qui-Gon arrived as one of the Masters was taking off her robe.

"Keep your robe on Master, there's no need for you to freeze on my Padawan's account. I have his clothes right here!"

He threw the bundle at Obi-Wan who covered him self with his robe and dressed as quickly as he could.

"I believe your wish that your clothes were dry before they got here was granted Padawan, however, your hope that they didn't see you before you got dressed is out of the question."

"Yes Master, thank you for pointing that out to me." he said as his face turned a very deep red.

Of course, Obi-Wan would remember this incident for quite a while, because the two Padawan's made sure that all their girl friends heard about the Padawan who slid down to greet them in his birthday suit.

The end.

There's no meaning to this story just a bit of fun.


End file.
